1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device utilized to support an article from a chair, wheelchair or suitable framework which includes both a horizontal support and an additional adjacent vertical support. More particularly, the present invention relates to a container support member which includes a circular holder designed to receive and retain an article such as a cup, glass or can and two arm attaching support members designed to be releasably attached to a horizontal support member and an adjacent vertical support member of a chair, wheelchair or other suitable framework.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, article support members designed to receive a cup, glass or can have only included a horizontal arm attaching member. The prior art article support members were primarily intended for use adjacent an automobile window, wherein the door frame would prevent swinging motion. The prior art supports were not adapted for use on the horizontal arm of a chair because the article support had a tendency to rotate about the horizontal arm. The prior art article support members including only a single horizontal attaching arm were found to be particularly unsuitable for use with an invalid chair or wheelchair which normally is designed to include round horizontal supports which enhance the rotation of the article support member.
To provide a support for a paraplegic wheelchair it was the intent of the Petersen patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,887, to provide a horizontal tray that is supported by a means of a vertical flange 6 which includes adjustable members 8 and a second vertical flange 7. The horizontal tray disclosed in the Petersen patent is expensive to manufacture in view of the quantity of material expended and the necessity of providing movable parts.
Another prior art device, U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,148 issued to Denaro, was designed to support a paint container from a rung of a ladder. This support member comprises a bracket 30 which includes a rail and rung attachment structure 82. The container is releasably retained on the bracket 30 by means of the downwardly extending hook 38 and the vertical tabs 60 and 62. It is noted that the rail or vertical support member provides the primary attachment of the container to the ladder. It would not be desirable to use such a container support bracket in combination with an invalid or wheelchair in that supporting a container from the vertical back supporting frame member of the chair would not provide a convenient location for supporting an article relative to a person seated in the chair.